In protocol translator systems, a source delivery server (e.g., computing device), for example, sends a transaction, comprised of a number of network packets, through a proxy, which delivers the number of network packets to a destination server. The source delivery server may not use the same data format and protocol as the destination server. The transaction maybe undeliverable to the destination server when the delivery source server and the destination server data format and protocol are incompatible. Furthermore, the destination server can restrict the number of source delivery servers that are capable of communicating with it.
Protocol translator systems use “store and forward” translators. That is, the network packets associated with a particular transaction from the source delivery server are deposited on a server configured for protocol translation and then submitted to the destination server via an asynchronous mechanism. Servers configured for protocol translation can be configured to handle transactions synchronously; however, those transactions involve source delivery servers and destination servers that operate with the same data format and protocol. Therefore, network packets associated with a transaction are allowed to pass through a proxy without alteration to the network packets.